Poor Happy
by RosePetals103
Summary: All Happy had to do was get Natsu and Lucy together. Then, he would get a whole month's worth of fish, but it seems to be a little harder than he thought. Nalu Week Day 7 Happy


**Happy's POV**

"Ah. I wish that Natsu and Lucy would get together. They would be a perfect couple. Get together already!" Mirajane was fantasizing on how Natsu and Lucy should get together again. I was sitting on the counter eating my fish peacefully until she smashes her fist on it softly. I jumped up in surprise.

"Happy?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What do I get in exchange?"

"Umm. A whole month's worth of fish."

"I'm in!"

"Ok. I want you to do whatever it takes to get Natsu and Lucy together. I'm tired of waiting." I agreed without actually thinking of any way to get them together. I bet Mira could see the hearts in my eyes for the upcoming fish. I flew out of the guild to the Sakura trees. This would be the perfect place to think.

What should I do? Maybe I should take them to a fancy restaurant for a date. If that doesn't work, then...hmmm. I'll think of that tomorrow. I then flew over to Lucy's apartment to find that both Lucy and Natsu were there.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy! I heard that this restaurant nearby has awesome food! Wanna go?" Natsu had stars in his eyes. Lucy sighed.

"Luckily I have just enough jewel for both my rent and this. Plus, I don't feel like cooking today." So we went. It turned out to be a fancy place just as I thought it would be, so Natsu and Lucy had to dress up fancy.

Natsu has complaining about it the whole way to the place. A butler guy was waiting for us at the entrance.

"A table for three, please." Lucy said politely, actually remembering that I was there for once.

He took us to a fancy looking table with a vase that had a Rose in it. Hehe. Perfect for a date. I looked through the menu that the waiter guy gave us. Of course I would choose the fish. We ordered our food and started waiting for it to get there. I tried to think of a way to leave the two alone.

"I'll go to the bathroom for a little bit. Don't mind me." I excused myself from the table. I went to the bathroom entrance and waited for about ten minutes.

"Where's the food already? I'm starving?" Natsu complained.

"Be patient for once, Natsu. It'll come soon." Lucy scolded. After a few minutes, the food came, and Natsu started eating like a monster like he usually does. I came out and went back towards the table to eat my fish. This wasn't gonna work I knew it. They were practically ignoring each other. My eye twitched.

Food was going everywhere and others around is started to look at Natsu in disgust. I guess Lucy also saw it because she walked to his side of the table and smacked him right in the head.

"Natsu! Start eating like a civilized person for once, or you'll get us kicked out."

"Bu the foog ish sho goob" he said in a muffled voice. Lucy glared at him with her Erza glare, and he started to eat a little slower and cleaner. Lucy and I spent the next few minutes finishing our meals while Natsu was looking at our food with a wanting look. Too bad for him. That's what he gets for eating too fast. After that, Lucy paid for the food and gave a tip in apology for Natsu's ummm, behavior. That plan was a total failure. Oh well. I'll make sure to get that fish. No matter what.

* * *

The next day, I planned a romantic picnic with the music and all that. I waited for them to arrive at the guild. With an innocent face, I asked them.

"Can we go out on a picnic near the river?" Natsu said yes because do the picnic part. Lucy gave in to my cute face. We walked, I mean Natsu and Lucy walked the way there where the picnic was already ready. Lucy was delighted that it was already there for us, and Natsu was delighted about the delicious looking food. He was already munching down on the food.

"I'm gonna look at the fish in the river." I said. I flew to a giant tree and hid behind it. I turned on the music lacrima that I hid there and got the romantic music on. I looked over to see if anything had happened yet. Nope, the same scene that I just say.

"Natsu! Don't go ruining the picnic set up. I'm pretty sure that Happy worked really hard on this."

"Sowwy."

"Ugh. Why do I have to deal with you everyday? Wait a minute. Why do I hear music?" She asked a little panicked.

"Oh. That's been on for a little while. It's not like it's bad or anything." Lucy was ignoring him and waving her hands in the air frantically. Was it really that bad?

I face palmed. I came back in their sight and asked if they were done. Obviously they were.

"I hope you enjoyed the picnic. You guys go to the apartment. I'll meet you there." I would never get them together at this rate. I need to use a love potion.

I waved them goodbye and went in the direction of the potion store. This reminds me of the time when everyone at the guild went crazy because of Juvia's potion. I won't let that happen to me. I pushed the door open and saw an old man as the worker.

"Hey old guy! I want a love potion!" I could see the glint in his eyes.

"Ok. It will be twenty thousand." He got out a potion that looked like the bottle that Juvka had.

"Hey! You better get me the real thing or I'll get Titania to beat you up. I really like it when she uses her magic. It makes her victims bleed." I said optimistically. He started sweating bullets. That's what you get for trying to trick Happy. He got out the real thing and told me it was only ten thousand jewel.

"Thanks old man." I flew out of the store with the bottle in my hand. I could see Lucy's apartment in sight. I flew through the window and saw Natsu and Lucy just standing around. I wondered why. I flew to the kitchen to get some glasses and poured the stuff in.

I brought the glasses in and hid them behind my back.

"Can you please open up your mouths?" They did as I asked. Then, I forced the stuff into their mouths.

They just stared our for a moment, then went back to normal. WERE THEY EVER GOING TO GET TOGETHER?! I yelled out in frustration.

"WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO START DATING?!" Oops. Instead of Lucy getting all mad at me and squishing my cheeks, she looked over to Natsu with a questioning look. He nodded back.

"Happy, can you keep a secret?" Natsu asked me.

"Cross my heart, and hope to fall." (Because I can already fly)

"Well, Lucy and I have been secretly dating for months now." What?! I've been trying to get them together for two days now only to find out they were already together? I stayed calm though.

"I'll only keep your secret if you pretend to be together tomorrow. It'll just be tomorrow." I compromised. I really want that fish.

"Ok."

* * *

The next day went by in a flash. I was so satisfied. Natsu and Lucy came in hand in hand. They looked at each other lovingly.

"Eeek! You actually did it, Happy. Here is your fish." She got a whole bag filled with fish. It was so beautiful.

The day after that though, was absolutely terrifying. I flew in and saw Lucy and Natsu acting normal. Lucy was talking to Mira and Natsu was fighting. Wait, Lucy is talking to. Mira.

"HAPPY!"

* * *

 **Poor Happy. I hope you liked this one. I know that it really wasn't focused on Nalu but oh well.**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
